


Day at the Museum

by potatofan118



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Young!Cora, goop, museum, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/pseuds/potatofan118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sorry I tried to be clever with the title oops)</p><p>Derek only agrees to chaperone Cora's field trip because she was practically begging him to (absolutely not because he liked he museum-- okay, maybe a little) but he certainly did not intend to meet to most gorgeous man to ever exist. That was just a coincidence. Thank god for annoying sixth graders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StilesOrgasm Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StilesOrgasm+Tumblr).



When Derek agreed to chaperone Cora's 6th grade field trip to the museum, he expected a miserable day babysitting six twelve year old girls. He only meant to be a good big brother, you know? And Cora was practically begging him, and he remembered sixth grade where all he wanted to do was fool around. He didn't expect anything in return, and he sort of liked the museum anyway so it's not like this was a total bummer. What Derek didn't expect was the most adorable person alive to be working at the museum.

Seriously, what did he do to deserve this?

Derek figured that as long as he stayed at least 50 feet away from the gorgeous man, he'd be fine. But of course Cora and her friends wanted to go the slime making stand and of course that is where the beautiful creature just so happened to be working and fuck. He was much more attractive up close.

He introduced himself to the group as Stiles; and oh god, his voice was just the most amazing thing he has ever heard. He can already practically hear that voice becoming raspy and yelling Derek's--- he needed to stop. This was a public place. With 6th graders.

Amidst his day dreaming, he had missed the majority of the slime making process, or at least the part where the guy shows the kid what to do. And low and behold, his mind just won't get out of the gutter because Stiles gorgeous fingers playing with slick goo that is making popping noises makes his eyes get wide and causes him to flush a dark shade of red.

Now the group of girls was moving up towards the stand and you know what? He's going to follow them. Because he's a good chaperone... Not because he wants a closer glance at Stiles... No. Because he needs to take care of his little sister.

As he gets up to the booth, Stiles raises his eyebrows and quirks a smile, "Did you want some, too?" And it takes a second for him to realize that Stiles means the slime.

"Uh- no, I'm good, I can get some at home." Which, looking back, was probably a Freudin slip because Derek may have been thinking of something else that was similar to the substance they were making.

Stiles laughs, and Derek admires how awesome and happy it sounds and fuck. Derek is so gone on this kid who barely looks to be twenty.

Derek certainly takes advantage of the time the girls spend making their substance by stealing glances at Stiles and sometimes he could swear Stiles was glancing at him, too, and seriously, there was that one time where he would have be this life on the fact that he just say Stiles fucking wink at him.

Unfortunately, there is only so much time that relatively mature twelve year old can spend making goo.

Throughout the day, his mind was on Stiles. So much so that he wasn't even able to enjoy the usually exciting museum exhibits. And when the end of the day came, he got the kids on the bus and Cora in the car and he was almost buckled up when Cora says, "Are you guys gonna go out on a date? You and that guy at the slime table?"

"I don't have his phone number, so no."

"But you want to? You have a crush on him?"

"It doesn't matter, Cora, it's not that big of a deal"

"Wait, why didn't you get his phone number? He was totally staring at you the entire time! This is awesome! My friends are gonna freak out!"

Derek figured that since the museum was almost at closing time, Stiles would probably be gone, or at least not where the stand was. But like hell he was going to not try at least.

He told Cora to stay and she shrieked and immediately started texting on her phone frantically. He ran inside only to nearly bump into the one and only, Stiles. Great second impression, Derek.

"Oh shit, sorry dude, this is so awkward. Well not you, me. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Um, anyway, I didn't see you coming in and I guess that you were probably going fast so I'm sorry for keeping you up--" his face turns confused, "Wait, weren't you with that school group? They left already. I'd offer you a ride but I'm taking the bus home. If you want me to I can walk you to the nearest bus station."

It took Derek a second to understand what the hell Stiles was saying but wait, gorgeous?

"I was looking for you actually, um, funny story, I just think you're awesome and insanely attractive and I was wondering if, and it's totally okay if you don't want to, but, er- can I have your number?" Aaaaaand shit. Derek rambled. Ugh, he is so not good at this.

Stiles was shocked in front of him and very enthusiastically agreed. The rest of the moment passed in something of a blur but Derek ended up taking Stiles home rather than leaving him to fare the bus, but let's be real. It was a bit more exciting than what they told people.


End file.
